The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You
by JohnCenasrebel
Summary: What if a girl were to win the Kurt Angle Invitational? What if in the process her past caught up with her? Ebony's life is about to change. Will she accept it? or Will she try to escape from her goal?.John Cena,Oc,and many more.NEW Chapter 20 up!
1. Ebony:Past&Present

**_A/N: I own every person in the story but those in the WWE. The title is owned by the band My Chemical Romance_**

Ebony walked across the warm sand and reached where her things were. She sipped her cool soda while packing her things hastily. "Oy where are you going?" "Unlike you Brent, I have a job" Ebony said finishing her soda and throwing it away. Her other two friends Matt and Cali surpressed their laughter at her last comment. "Aloha" she said as she rushed to her car. She threw her bag onto the passenger seat and strapped on her surfboard. She was getting in her VW bug when her cell phone began to ring. "Hello" "Good Afternoon, may I speak with Ebony Aliikai?" a woman asked " This is her" " I am Vince McMahon's secretary and I am calling to tell you that he saw your tape and you will be appearing as the as the hometown hero on the Kurt Angle Invitational" "Are you serious! I mean can I do that?" "Well the original contestant didn't want to compete and you're the only other so Mr. McMahon and Mr. Long said why not. They will be at your current place of employment later to meet with you and you will come by the arena at least an hour prior to show time. Good luck and have a great afternoon." "Thank You and the same too you" and ebony flipped the phone shut. She drove in silence thinking about the mess she just got herself into.

Ebony pulled her car into the parking lot of Huot's restaurant. She saw a bunch of cars in the parking lot. Then she walked by the front door and noticed half the SmackDown roster was there with Mr. McMahon and Mr. Long. She ran in the back door as her boss opened the front and let everyone in. Ebony put on her apron and made sure she had a pen and pad and put them in the front pockets. She pushed the swinging doors into the dinning area. "Ebony, menus and orders. Your getting paid double because Bethany never came in." said Mr. Winfield, your boss, said checking over the table settings "great understaffed again, all right" she said aggravated "by the way Mr. Long and I already talked about what would happen if you win, good luck if I don't see you later" he said with a warm smile. She got through all but one table. She was happy the one person she didn't want to see wasn't there. " Hello Mr. McMahon, Mr. Long" "Why hello, You must be Ebony, I'd like to introduce you to the rest of the table. Theodore Long, Paul London, Torrie Wilson, and John Cena" she shook hands with all of them but when she shook John's hand, her memory flooded back. "Ebony wait!" John yelled. " I have to go" Ebony said while turning to face the out of breath John. " Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean anything, I'll come back for you" " John go back to the dance your friends will be looking for you" Ebony said with tears welling up in her eyes. " Ebony it's your senior prom too…please" "John!" a voice called from the school door. " See I told you, go and stop by my house tomorrow" "All right, I will see you tomorrow" He scooped her up and gave her a kiss. Ebony just stood there, tears gently falling. She snapped back to reality, realizing John was just staring at her. " Um excuse me I have to get back to work". Ebony took the orders and walked fast back into the kitchen. "Here are the orders Kayla. I'm taking my break the food will be done in an hour right?" "Don't worry I will serve it if some finish earlier than the others. Just leave your pad so I know what tables ordered what". " Thanks Kayla". Ebony went to the dinning room so she could talk to Mr. MacMahon and Mr. Long. " You secretary said you might want to talk to me when you came" Ebony said nervously. She hated seeing John after all these years. " No, we would just ask you questions on why you want to do this and how hardworking you are but we can see all of that here." "Well if you need me I'm on my break and I will be out side."

She walked out that door feeling sick as can be down the street from the little seafood restaurant, that she had been working for since she came to Maine, was a rock strip. It went from the land into the sea. Her cell phone rang " Aloha Kona" "Aloha, just called to tell you we have a gig tomorrow at 10:30pm 'cause I know your at work. Aloha" "Aloha". "Ebony!" a voice said. "Seems familiar, huh?" " Don't be like that. When I went to your house your parents said you had left" John replied. "Yeah, I've been living here for the past ten years. I knew you would make it. I was surprised when I first saw you on t.v. That's why I knew I had to go, to get the heartbreak over faster". She stepped onto the rocks and began walking. She went halfway out and began twirling a ring on her ring finger. " I see you still have the ring" John said surprised. "Yeah never could get rid of it…". She slowly pulled a penny out of her pocket and slid the ring off. She slid the ring into her pocket and threw the penny in the water to make it look like the ring. "…But now I can.". John stood there in shock. " You better get back they will begin to wonder where you are". John turned and walked away. Ebony finished up the night and walked to her car. " So you followed your dream too" John said running his hand on the surfboard. " And tomorrow another will come true". " I guess but can you just let me get into my car" Ebony said exhausted. " Two thing you will hang out with me tomorrow during the show and you will go out with me after the show?" "During the show I can do but after the show it's a negative" "Why?" "Because I need to get to bed early for to surf the next day" she lied. "A'ight well better than nothing at all see you tomorrow". "Bye John" and with that Ebony got into her car and went home. She needed sleep tomorrow was a very big day.

**_A/N: please read and review. This is my first story on this website and I want it to do better than my story on another._**


	2. Forget It

The phone on the nightstand started ringing as Ebony threw the covers off over her head. "Aloha" she said half asleep. " Hello" John's merry voice replied. " Did I wake you" "Yup, but I should get up anyway it's 5 o'clock" Ebony said throwing her long dark reddish brown hair back. "Wait how did you get my number?" "Ebony,…" John sighed. " Remember I have connections" " Oh yea" she giggled. This made John's face light up with a smile. "Well then what do you want?" " I just called to ask if you wanted a ride so you didn't have to come look for me when you got there" He sat in hopes she would say yes. He knew he had messed everything up 10 years ago and now he wanted to make it up to her. "Sure why not, you don't need my address do you?" "Nope I got it already" "Well I got to get ready I have to be there at six and it's now 5:15. Can you be here in 15 minutes because the arena is only 30 minutes away from my house" Ebony said stumbling around the room packing her clothes and setting out and outfit to wear there. "Yea I'll be there". Ebony was so glad she woke up this morning and took a shower she wasn't planning on waking up late. She put on a pair of bell blares and a black tanktop. She grabbed the CD with her entrance song on it and threw it in her bag. She decided to wait for John on the porch. She loved her little cottage because it was beachfront. Her parents had left her enough money for the house and car. She hated how her life was and here was her chance to change it. She heard and turned around to see John's car pull into the driveway. He got out and opened the passenger side door. After that the pair was off. "So are you ready?" "What to beat Angle?" he nodded to her. " You bet ya!" she laughed. " Same ol' you" he laughed too as he turned the radio on. " So what have you been up to?" he asked breaking an awkward silence. "Well working a lot and I've started a band" She cringed at what she just let slip out. "Are you playing anytime while I'm here?" he asked turning his eyes from the road to her. Ebony couldn't lie to him anymore; she had already done it to him enough. "Yeah tonight. It's a contest my band does everything. Well I'm vocals, and we basically do rock/metal but we have done like dance music, you know like the club stuff. And I have done some raps but I'm not any good". "Really? How bout I drive you there after so I can watch?" He said smiling at her. " Yea that would be nice." John pulled into the parking at the arena and picked up the bags and the two walked in. 

John took them to Teddy Long's office. " Holla player, Ebony" " Hey" they said in unison. "Ebony you match is before John's. If you win we can go over a contract signing you tomorrow. John can you please take Ebony to the women's locker room" Teddy said with a smile. " Sure" John said opening the door and letting Ebony go first. They walked down the hall to the locker room. "Well here it is" John said pointing to the door. "Get changed, chat abit and I stress abit, then come to my private locker room around the corner" Ebony knew he didn't want to leave. " OK I'll see you later" and she walked in. "Hey Torrie" Ebony voiced. "Hey Eb, Everyone this is Ebony, Ebony this is Jackie, Joy, Dawn Marie, and Michelle" "Hey" all the girls spoke in unison. Ebony smiled and waved. Ebony got ready for her match. She put on some camouflage cargo pants, a green tanktop with a black mesh tank over it, mesh armbands, some black sneakers, and she put a heartagram sweatband over her right armband. She was ready to kick ass. She left her hair down since it was pin straight. She had a fun time talking with the girls and even invited them to her little gig after the show. "Talk to you later everybody" Ebony grabbed her music and brought it to the music prompter. She then walked down the hall to John's. Ebony knocked on the door no answer so she turned and noticed the time. "Well Ebony here is your shot". Kurt's music started playing so she walked to the curtain. Ebony wasn't gonna stand there all day and listen to his crap. "Hit my music!" Ebony said as Breaking Benjamin's Breakdown boomed from the speakers. " Little Girl do you have no respect for elders!" Kurt yelled. Ebony grabbed a microphone, she wasn't leaving the stage, she knew his tricks. "I'm not a little girl and I know your old so that's the perfect! By the way my name is Ebony and I'm from Ocean Park, Maine. Just so you don't have to waste your breath" and with that she dropped the microphone and ran down the ramp. She slid into the ring and began throwing punches. Kurt was caught of guard the whole time. Well that was till he had flipped her. He gave her an Angle slam before he put her in the ankle lock. Ebony screamed in pain. She struggled to get to the ropes when she did he wouldn't let go so finally she just kicked him. He hunched over and she got up. Ebony wasn't going to waste anytime. She didn't even care if she broke her back doing what she was about to do. She looked at the clock, one minute left. Angle straightened out and she lifted him and sent him flying into the mat. She did it, perfect power bomb, but that wasn't enough. She still had 40 seconds left. Ebony went to the top turnbuckle. " Oh my gosh Cole she just frog splashed Angle!" Tazz boomed. She went for the pin and the sweet numbers "1…2…3!" rang in her ears. She rolled off Kurt and laid in the ring. Out of breath she got up as the referee placed the gold medal around her neck. Kurt got up and clothes lined her sending her right to the mat. "I think you have something that is mine" just as he went to grab the medal from her neck, John Cena's music began pounding through Ebony's ears. She got up holding onto the ropes as Kurt turned around. " Yo Kurt the girl beat you fair and square she lasted the three minutes and she pinned you. So she wins" John was walking down the ramp when all of a sudden Kurt bent over in pain. Ebony gave it to him where it hurt. She slid out of the ring. John helped her walk to the back. "Well Tazz looks like we might have a new diva and a new pair" Michael Cole said. "Maybe Cole, Maybe". During John's match Ebony got changed in his room. When she had finished getting ready in a lime halter, black pants, and lime flip-flops, John had just won.

The Orphium rock and metal club was booming the whole night with cool bands. Each group had done their Metal songs. The Breakers, Ebony's band, played Wicked Game. They were the last band to play their rock song and they were finally up. "It's a crime you let it happen to me. Nevermind, I'll let it happen to you…" the band appeared but no Ebony. "Out of mind, forget it there's nothing to lose. But my mind and all the things I wanted…" Ebony then appeared as the spotlight followed her every move. John's face lit right up as her eyes met his. "Everytime I get it I throw it away. It's a sign, I get it, I wanna stay. By the time I lose it I'm not afraid. I'm alive but I can surely fake it. How can I believe when this cloud hangs over me? You're the part of me that I don't wanna see. Forget it" Jackie and Torrie got up and started cheering.  
"There's a place I see you follow me. Just a taste of all that might come to be. I'm alone but holding breath you can breathe. To question every answer counted. Just fade away. Please let me stay. Caught in your way. Forget it." Ebony was nervous singing the song. She picked it because it described the way she felt about John now. "Just fade away. Please let me stay. Caught in your way. It's a crime you let it happen to me. Out of mind, I love it, easy to please. Nevermind, forget it, just memories. On a page inside a spiral notebook. Forget it. How can I believe when this cloud hangs over me? You're a part of me that I don't wanna see. I can live forever here." her as set on John as the lights died.

John and Ebony pulled into her driveway. "Thanks John, tomorrow I'll teach you how surf. I will call you after I see Teddy OK?" "A'ight, see you later. Oh Congrats on Second place""Yeah,Thanks!" John waved and pulled out of the driveway and started the lonely drive to the hotel. Ebony got inside and went to her bedroom. She opened the windows and let the salty sea air fill the room. She got into bed and pulled the covers over. " John, I don't know how but I'm falling for you again. I wish I could, but I just can't forget it" she then gently fell asleep.

**_A/N: I only own Ebony. Wicked Game and the Heartagram (symbol) Belong to the group HIM. The songs BreakDown and Forget it belong to Breaking Benjamin. And of course anyother person mentioned belongs to the WWE. If the story seems boring it will get better. I just want to give you the best picture of Ebony. Please ReadReview._**


	3. Welcome to the WWE

_A/n: All right I only own Ebony. Every other character is owned by the WWE or the persons they are based on. Well what do you think so far?. Lets just say Ebony is in for a big change._

" Well if everything is in order you may sign" Teddy handed Ebony a pen. The pen looped across the signature line. " Well looks like everything is in order. Now next Thursday you and Michelle will be competing for the new belt, the Diva Championship belt. Welcome Ebony to the WWE" Theodore Long said. " Thank you Mr. Long" Ebony shut the door behind her and jumped in the air. "Yes!" she screamed falling into someone. " Oops sorry I'm just really excited" "Oh no problem, I'm Mark" he said still holding her. "I'm Ebony, I have to go I'll see you around Mark" she said walking down the hall and out the door. " Kurt can't expect me to be mad at her" Mark Jindrak said turning around but someone stopped him. " Yes I do. She humiliated me and your job is to make sure no one else does!" Kurt firmly said and stiffly walked away. Mark didn't know what to do he wanted to get to know Ebony but he didn't want to lose Kurt's trust. " Look at the messes I get myself into" he threw his hands up and strode into the General manager's office.

Ebony tooted the horn when she saw John's car parked outside her house. She got out and met him at the end of the driveway. " Hey!" She said putting her hands in her pocket and lifting her head to smile at John. John loved her smile. She had gotten prettier in since high school; She had lost a lot of weight since then. Although she was and still is perfect he thought to himself. "Hey, you ready to go?" "Let me get my gear and the boards" Ebony said and ran into the house she came out with two boards and her bag slung over one shoulder. "Here let me help you" John said grabbing one of the boards. Ebony strapped up the boards and they went to her friend, Lexi's House, five miles down the main road. " O.K. John. All you need to do is paddle out, wait for a wave, once you feel it lift the board, push up and stand. Do you think you can handle that?" Ebony questioned. " Trust us John it's not that hard" Lexi added. " Yeah" rang out the three stooges named Matt, Cali, and Brent. " Ladies first" John said. Ebony gave him that "Fine" look. Ebony threw on her rash guard and board shorts. John thought she was amazing out there she looked like an angel floating across the water. "Happy now your turn. At least try John Cena!" She yelled. " Fine I'm going" He paddled out and looked good till he leaned to far back and Crash. "Ooooo" everyone said. "John!" Ebony yelled and started running into the water. He popped up seaweed on his head and a little scratch on the head. He dragged the board in and met Ebony. She immediately started laughing. " You think it's funny do you?" John huffed. "No" Ebony giggled wiping the seaweed off his head. "Good 'cause I'm hurt" He said. " Awe you poor baby!" she said wiping the blood away from his cut. " Lets go get lunch and hang out at the pier." " A'ight" John said disappointed. John and Ebony had a great time eating lunch and looking at all the little shops. When they reached the amusement park things changed. "Yo Eb let's go on the coaster" "No way, I'm not going" Ebony detested. " Well I'll go with you John" said a girl's voice from behind. They both turned to see Michelle McCool. " Well O.K." John said and shrugged his shoulders to Ebony. Ebony sat on the bench outside the line for the coaster. "Why would he say yes?" she thought. "Hey are you here by yourself?" Ebony looked up " Hi Mark. No actually I'm here with John but he is in line to ride the coaster." She said pointing to him. " Oh and your just going to sit here and watch I don't think so" Mark said grabbing Ebony's hand. " Mark, I hate coasters" Ebony mumbled as the roller coaster started up. " Well I'm right here" Mark smiled at her. John was filled with rage at this point. The coaster pulled in and stopped. Every dip and turn Ebony held onto Mark. " John can you help me out" Michelle asked. " Sure" John said watching every move Ebony made She was laughing and smiling with Mark just like he had been with Michelle. "Ebony wait up" John said finally catching up to her. "Hi John, wow it's five o'clock, We better be going" Ebony said. " Why don't I play a game and maybe win you something" Mark said in an attempt to get her to stay. " Great idea Jindrak, I wanted to play a game too" John said defensively. " Play the water gun game!" Ebony added. The game started and John was winning until Michelle came up behind him " Hey John". He turned around not paying attention and Mark won. Mark picked out a dolphin plush. " Thanks Mark, but I have to go. Come on John" Ebony grabbed John and they went back to her place,

" Wanna stay for dinner?" Ebony asked. " Yeah, I'd love to" John replied. They went inside and Ebony started cooking. " So have a fun time today?" she asked. " Most of the day" he replied taking the dishes she had just handed him. " Why did you leave?" he questioned. " John that was a long time ago, I needed a change" she said stirring the pasta sauce. " But you were going to college on a sports scholarship" " John can we drop it" " Sure" he said. They were in the kitchen in silence till dinner was ready. " Here" Ebony said handing the bowl of pasta to John. " Thanks" he replied. "This is great" he said smiling. Ebony blushed and replied with a "Thanks". They spent dinner talking about old school memories and how she was always the tough girl. " Jeez look at the time" John said reading the time on the clock. The clock clicked 8 at night. " You think I could crash here for the night?" John begged. "Sure, um you can hang out in the living room while I do the dishes and set up the guest room". John went out to his car and grabbed his spare suitcase. Ebony had finished the dishes and was setting up the guestroom, when he walked into the room. "Well here is the room bathroom is across the hall and my room is right at the end of the hall way if you need anything" Ebony directed. "Thanks" John said placing his bag on the bed. Ebony went to her room and changed into her short silk nightgown trimmed in lace. She walked out the doors to the deck off her room. The ocean glimmered with the reflection of the moon. The water made gentle splashes on shore. She stood there a moment and started singing "Every long lost dream, led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars." She wrapped her arms around her body as a breeze blew by.  
Pointing me on my way, into my lover's arms. This much I know is true, God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you…John, why?" She looked at the sky waiting for answer. " John what?" she heard someone say as she jumped. She turned to see John in a shirt and boxers. " Jeez John you scared me!" Ebony yelled and smacked him. John was just standing there staring at her. He noticed how her nightgown shone in the moonlight and gave off every curve of her body. Her hair went all the way down her back. "Earth calling John" she said waving her hand in his face. "Oh sorry must be getting sleepy. We should go to bed we have a flight tomorrow." John said covering up for staring at her. " All right" Ebony said walking into her room. She got in bed as John shut the doors. " Goodnight John" Ebony yawned. " Night Eb" John said as he walked out of her room and to bed. The two drifted into a dreamless sleep.

_A/N: Well tough day for Ebony. Whats up with Michelle and Mark? Read & Review and you'll find out._


	4. Break My Fall

_A/N: So good night between John and Ebony don't you think? well let's see how this day goes...( I only own Ebony)._

Ebony looked at the clock on the nightstand. " It's only 9:00" She said stretching out. Ebony got out of bed and pulled out her suitcase from under the bed. She went to the closet and pulled out a White halter sundress with a pink floral print out. She walked out of her room and peeked into John's room. He was already dressed and packing his things. Ebony also heard him muttering something to himself. "Cena why her? Why do I like her again? Why do I like him when I know her feelings wont change? Why do I want to be more than friends? When we talk, I am happy, But I still want more. I smile for no reason around her. Why can't I just leave it alone? Why do I try to complicate it? I'll ruin it, like I ruined everything years ago." He said sitting on the edge of the bed and putting his head in his hand. The door slipped and Ebony being scared he'd see her ran into the bathroom. John looked at the now open door and heard footsteps went and looked outside the door. The shower turned on. "Ebony" he sighed. Ebony came out of the shower and got changed and put on a pair of white sandals that she tied up to her knees. She packed her suitcase as a note slipped off her bed. Ebony opened it and it read _"Ebony, Went back to the hotel for my things and our tickets be back soon. - John". _She didn't noticed how long it had been till she heard a car door. She rolled her suitcase to the door and opened it. " I'm ready, sorry it took so long" Ebony said. " No problem, I had to get my stuff any ways" John replied back. John was having a hard time concentrating on his driving to the airport with Ebony in the passenger seat. He wanted Ebony but how was he going to break it off with Rochelle.

"Flight 212 Portland connecting Tampa is now boarding" an announcer said over the intercom. When Ebony and John boarded the plane their seats were in the same row just on opposite sides of the plane. "John!" Rochelle screeched. Rochelle Loewens, one of the newest bubbly brunette divas on smack down, ran up to John and kissed him. Ebony accidentally pushed her way into her seat as a tear went down her face. " Hey you all right?" The man next to her said. Wiping the streaks off her face she replied " Yeah. Hi I'm Ebony". Ebony extended her hand. " Hi, I'm Paul. Paul London". John sat in disbelief as he watched Paul and Ebony really hitting it off laughing, exchanging their compact discs, reading magazines and most of all John felt horrible. "Ebony do you want to go out to a club later with me?" Paul asked. " Yeah, I'd love to. How bout 9?"Ebony asked. " Yeah that sounds great" Paul added.

A knock came to Ebony's hotel room. Ebony fixed her knee length, black leather skirt and adjusted her deep purple back less halter. " Who is it?" she asked as she opened the door. " John what do you want?" She said angrily. " I'm sorry, I am. I was planning on breakin' it off with Rochelle. I didn't even know she was in Maine. I'm in love with my past and my present" John pleaded. "Well forget the past and move on with your present" Ebony said pushing John to the side and grabbing her purse. She then walked as fast as she could in her heels to the door. "Good bye John!" and she held the door open for him. He slumped out the door and down the hall. " Hey Paul!" Ebony said enthused. " Ready to dance?" Paul asked. Ebony replied " You know it". The two drove to The Dancing Palm Tree club. Ebony walked in holding onto Paul's hand. Ebony noticed John on the dance floor with Rochelle. She wanted a drink first so they went to the bar. " What do you want?" Paul asked her. " Oo I want a Twisted Tea" " Two Twisted Teas please" Paul ordered and paid for the drinks the two had fun talking and found out they had a lot in common. In fact, Tuesday when they recorded SmackDown, The both had a match for titles. " Ok enough chit chat let's dance" Ebony voiced. She grabbed Paul's hand and led him to the dance floor. " Hey Cena" Paul said. " YO" John uttered. Ebony started swaying and before long Ebony and Paul were grinding. John watched as Ebony's now curled hair bounced around and her body wasn't next to his but with Paul's. He was so mad he had made the same mistake twice.

" I had a great time" Ebony said not wanting Paul to leave. " Me too" Paul said and he leaned into and kissed her. They began making out in the hallway until Ebony broke the kiss. " Good night Paul" she said opening her door. "Night Ebony" Paul mouthed. She shut the door and smiled she hadn't felt this way in along time. Could she be falling for him? Yeah, Yeah she had to admit.

_A/N: Big Surprise! fooled you all didn't I. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Read & Review. Thanks to my loyal readers CenaBabe1 and Leafy2433_


	5. It's In My Job Description

_A/N: so Paul & Ebony? Will they both become champions? What about John and Rochelle? Are they still together? You'll have to read to find out._

" All right Ebony, You know your schedule go get ready" Teddy Long said. Ebony was going to be the main event. She saw the new belt when it was in his office. ' Diva Champion' she thought to herself. She walked down the hall bag in hand waving to her fellow wrestlers. Yesterday was fun because the roster had a Monday night party before the taping today of SmackDown!. She walked into her private locker room and set her things down. There was a knock on the door. " Who is it?" She asked before opening it.  
"It's Paul" He said. Ebony opened the door.  
" Hey Paul" She hugged and kissed him as he walked in. "Let me get changed and then we can drop my new music off and wait for your match from then"  
" All right" Paul said kissing her forehead. Ebony went into the bathroom and got changed. She came out in her camouflage cargo pants, black tank top that said 'Punk' in read letters, black sneakers, and black mesh armbands. " Ready?" she said holding out her hand.  
"Yeah I'm ready. I thought you already had entrance music?" Paul asked.  
" I found a better song. BlindSide's 'Pitiful' " Ebony said. They reached the music prompter and Ebony gave him her new music. The ongoing match had just ended so Ebony and Paul went to wait at the curtain till his music hit for the match. When it did, they walked out and then Paul did his run down the ramp and slid into the ring. Then Chavo's music started. Ebony couldn't stand him, he was just to stuck on himself.  
She saw that in the match he couldn't stand not having the upper hand. When Chavo was lying flat on the mat, Paul went up for a five-forty frog splash. Ebony watched almost in slow motion. Paul went for the pin.  
" You winner and new Cruiser weight Champion, Paul London!" Ebony heard. She jumped up and started clapping. Paul then signaled up for her. She got in the ring and he raised her arm up with his. Ebony was happy with Paul. When they were walking up the ramp, Paul put his arm around Ebony's back. Just then Kurt Angle's music started booming through the speakers. "What do we have here?" Angle said. " Well your shirt is correct, You are a PUNK!" He yelled. Paul went stood in front of Ebony. He wanted her to fight in her match and win too. He didn't want her to get pushed around by a moron. " What do you want Angle?" Paul said. Ebony then stepped in front of him.  
" I'll be o.k." she mouthed. " Well answer the question" She snapped.  
" Just wanted to tell you this, You & I, Isn't over. Trust me" He smirked and walked past them into the ring. Ebony started to cry when the got backstage.  
" Hey don't listen to him" Paul said. " He just hates the fact a girl kicked his ass. Remember his theme song ' You Suck' " He said holding her. She started to laugh and lifted her head to look at him. He wiped the tears from her eyes. They walked to where the refreshments were and they grabbed waters. " Hey Eb" John said. Ebony turned around.  
" Hey John" She sighed. " Looks like the match is over, I better get going". Ebony said walking away. " Paul go take a shower so we can leave right after the show" Ebony insisted.  
" No way, Kurt said it wasn't over. I am not leaving you alone." Paul said concerned.  
" If you don't do it you can forget me spending the day with you tomorrow" She said. Paul caved in, He gave her a kiss and sent her on her way. Her music started blaring. " And the challenger weighing in at 130 pounds, Ebony!" the announcer said. The referee held up the new shiny belt and rang the bell. Michelle had nothing on Ebony. Ebony had smart tactics. When she had Michelle tired out and in the right position, Ebony pulled the unprettier. She pinned Michelle for the three count. " Look at this Cole our newest diva has won!" Tazz boomed.  
" Oh my god Tazz what's this?" Michael Cole said. Ebony was holding the belt up and her head at the same time. She had to admit Michelle was a good opponent. When she turned around she was face to face with a clothesline. Kurt Angle began throwing punches at Ebony. She was too tired to fight back. Then Familiar music hit. John Cena came running down the ramp. He began beating Kurt profusely. Just when it couldn't get any worse it did. Jindrak and Reigns appeared in the ring. Reigns began kicking Ebony, her blood all over the ring. Soon it turned into an all out war: Cena and Angle & Reigns and London. When security cleared everything up Paul carried Ebony to medical office.  
" I should have gone out with you" Paul said regretting his choice.  
" Paul, I'm Fine, ouch, you can put me down" She said wriggling in his arms. " Cena tell him to put me down!" She yelled.  
" Ebony if he puts you down your gonna run as far as you can from the medical office" John said. " Thanks John" She said to him with a smile.  
" Yeah man thanks, she would've been dead with the way those idiots were beating her" Paul said.  
" It's always been in my job description to watch after this rebel" He said laughing

Ebony yawned. " Is the movie over?" she asked.  
" Yeah, you slept through half of it. I mean we did start it at 11 and it's what 1:15 am now. You get some sleep and I'll come back later" Paul said lifting Ebony up with him. " I said we would spend the whole day together, why don't you just stay" She said walking into the bathroom to get changed. " I don't know" Paul said standing next to the bathroom door.  
She walked out in her sage green chemise. " You can sleep on the couch if that's what you are worried about"  
" Allright" Paul said. Ebony walked to the bed grabbed a pillow and a blanket off the bed and walked back over to Paul. " Good night" She said giving him a kiss.  
" Night Ebony" He said pulling his shirt up off his head.

John couldn't believe today. He was going to make Angle pay, After all he is double champion. He sat in bed with Rochelle in his arms. If he couldn't have her now, He was going to make sure to gain her trust again. " Cena you can't keep doing this to her. Twice you lost her trust over a girl" he whispered to himself. John hated what he did to her back in high school. She left his life because he had cheated on her before and now when she came back into his life he betrayed her trust again.

_A/N: John to the Rescue! John given you some past info huh? Well I want you to tell me wheter you want to read about Paul&Ebony's day together or just skipp to thier flight or just skip to the next taping. I haveideas for all those, I just don't want you readers to get bored._


	6. Shopping Rebel

_A/N: Ok this chapter is for my loyal readers Cenababe1 and Leafy2433. Ok so here is a new chapter enjoy!. Oh and Cenababe1 first part is for you! lol. There is mild swearing in this chapter, I am saying this because I don't see the point in changing it from PG-13._

"Hey Dawn" Rochelle said entering Dawn Marie's hotel room. " Hey Rochelle, you said it was urgent on the phone" Dawn said closing the door.  
" It is, It's John. All he ever talks about is Ebony. Last night he was talking about losing her trust when he thought I was sleeping... What am I gonna do?" she asked.  
" Well I have a plan, we will just have to get her out of the WWE" Dawn said with a smirk. The two girls then chatted up a plan that they hoped would work to their satisfaction.

" How 'bout lunch?" Ebony smiled with her hands full of shopping bags. Something caught her eye in the jewelry shop window. " Paul wait we have to stop in here" Ebony said grabbing his arm and dragging him in. She noticed a chain with a seagull made out of peridots and fell in love with it. " How much is that necklace in the window" she asked the jeweler. "It's 700" He said. her smile drooped. She didn't have money like that, well not for that. She had to send money to Cali to pay for her bills, so she wouldn't be behind when she got home.  
"Thank You" She said with a phony smile. "How 'bout that lunch now Paul" She said walking out of the store. "Yeah let's go get some" He said seeing the pain on her face. She loved the beach and he knew that. That necklace she really fell in love with what was he going to do? well he had just the idea

" Yo Eddie what am I going to do?" John said flustered.  
" Well ese you are just going to have to be happy for her. She's got a boyfriend now, and Paul he isn't that bad" Eddie said trying to chill John out. " What about Rochelle? I mean you are still dating her and your thinking of another girlfriend?" Eddie asked.  
"What about Rochelle? She is great but she just doesn't understand me like Ebony does. Soon it's gonna be over between us because I can't stand her anymore!" He yelled. " I gotta go pack our flights are tonight" He said walking out. " See ya Heat" John said.  
" Adios ese" Eddie said as the door closed. " Well he does have something right. You have to love a latina chick and this one has Hawaiian in her too... Ah Island girls. It's about time he got some common sense.  
Plus Rochelle is a JBL butt kisser and I don't like those" He finished as he started to pack.

" What took you so long?" Ebony said as she paid the bill. " And what's in the bag?" she said trying to swipe it from him.  
" Calm down you'll find out soon" He said grinning ear-to-ear. He pulled her out of the booth and they walked out of the restaurant. " You still need to get a dress for the company summer party right?" He asked as they walked in the crowded mall.  
" Yeah , Ooo look at that one! let me go try it on!" She said pulling him into the store. She grabbed her size and went into the changing room. Ebony looked at the peony faille back satin gown with chiffon and broach. "Perfect" she said looking at herself in the mirror. She walked out to show Paul. She stepped out and went into shock. "John...uh...What are you doing here? Paul how's this dress?" she said nervously.  
" I had to stop and get a tuxedo for the party" John answered.  
" Ebony you look great, I mean perfect" Paul said staring at how great Ebony looked. She went back into the dressing room after that. " I have to get a Tuxedo too, let's get them while were here" Paul said.  
"Yeah so I don't look like the only idiot" John replied. Ebony came out with the dress and went to the cashier.  
"Ebony, John and I are going to get our tuxedo's. Do you wanna take the car and go back to the hotel and pack?" Paul asked.  
"Sure do you want me to pack your things too?" She asked.  
"Could you?" He asked rummaging through his pockets. Ebony nodded and extended her hand. He placed the keys in her hand and placed a kiss on her lips. John starred thinking "That could be me".  
Ebony watched the two head off and she drove back to the hotel.

Ebony walked down the hall and noticed Dawn Marie and her new intrest, Rene Dupree, walking towards her.  
"Hello rookie" She said.  
"Hey" Ebony said under her breath.  
"You think because you are undefeated you can do or say whatever you want to whoever you want?" Dawn asked.  
" Dawn you seem like a bitch and jeez you act like one too. so if you are gonna start something with me,  
go ahead. Meet me in the ring, Hell I'll even put my title on the line." Ebony replied. Dawn snapped her fingers and within seconds she was restrained by Rene. Ebony bags were lying on the floor as she tried to struggle free.  
" Now what are you going to do rookie?" Dawn said and slapped her across the face. Ebony looked forward with a smirk on her face.  
'This!" She said swinging her leg back, kicking Rene where it hurt. " Um ... I believe it's what are you going to do?" Ebony asked picking up her bags. Dawn helped Rene up to his feet.  
"Your dead!" she yelled.  
" uh-huh sure, whatever you say Dawn Marie" Ebony said walking down the hall. When she got to her room she dropped her bags and looked at her wrists. They were swollen and bright red. She began to cry as she packed. Ebony knew she had gotten herself into a big mess. " Paul where are you" she said as his cellphone rang. "Hello" He answered.  
" Paul I need you to come to the hotel" She said holding back her tears.  
" What's wrong, what happened?" Paul said. With that John zoned into the conversation.  
"Paul what's wrong?" John asked.  
"I don't want to tell you on the phone" She said.  
"Allright we are about two blocks away we'll be there." Paul said.  
"Bye" She said and she hung up.  
"John something happened at the hotel and Ebony is not ok" Paul said a worried look on his face. John stayed silent. The first time John failed on his promise. The one time John couldn't save her...

_A/N: Ok Fun chapter? Well its up to you the readers to tell me. what do you think? please review._


	7. Break Up's and Shake Up's

_A/N: Well All I have to say is Read and Review. Loyal readers are still Cenababe1 and Leafy2433. Oh and This chapter is forCenabab1. Its going to make Cenababe1 jump for joy. lol_

"Hi I'm Ebony Aliikai. I have an appointment for photos." Ebony said with a smile. Today they were having a photo shoot. They were also going to shoot some footage for her entrance video. She was so excited John and Paul were going to be in the video.  
"Yes Miss Aliikai right this way" She said as she lead the way. " You two may have a seat here while I take Miss Aliikai to her dressing room" The woman pointed to a couch as she lead Ebony down the hall.  
"Here you are if you need anything don't be shy to just call from the phone. All your cloths are on that rack there. You bathing suit shot will be taken outside on the beach." the woman finished.  
"Thank You" Ebony said and the woman smiled and left. All the outfits were numbered and ready after her single pictures were done it was time for the pictures with Paul and John. In her pictures with John they both wore his signature ChainGangSolidiers basketball jersey and had fun posing and being total idiots with each other. In her pictures with Paul she thought they would be the same way. When she got to the dressing room she saw the next outfit. When she put it on she was speechless it was a black miniskirt and a crimson red mesh tank. The only think under the mesh tank was a matching crimson bra.  
"Great !" she said putting on the black heeled boots. She walked out and noticed Paul wasn't done changing. So while she waited for him the pulled her hair out of the ponytail it was in. Paul walked out in black pants and a matching crimson dress shirt. She giggled as the clothing 'experts' ,as they called themselves, unbuttoned the shirt. The had the two hugging and kissing each other.  
"Well you look great hunny" Paul said as he laughed at the death glare he was receiving.  
"Laugh at least your not naked" She said. Paul just hugged her closer so she didn't feel so bare. He didn't get it she had the perfect body and personality, why not show it off? " OK last shot is in the two piece bathing suit" The photographer said. Ebony went got dressed and meet the photographer outside. She was so happy she got to wear board shorts with her two piece. They had her posing with a surfboard and in the water. She was happy her day was going great.  
" All right Ebony your done!" the photographer said. She smiled and went and got changed. She walked out and meet the guys in the car and headed to the hotel.

" I can't believe we are in California and I haven't Gotten to surf yet" Ebony said finishing curling her hair. " Your Funny Ebony" Paul said fixing his tie. Ebony was dressed in her the peony faille back satin gown with chiffon and broach, that she had picked out at the mall in Tampa. She put on a pair of pink pearl chandelier earrings and a matching necklace. She then put her lip gloss on and then put it in her peony satin clutch. Ebony slid on her heels and stepped out of the bathroom.  
" Wow Ebony you uh look wow" Paul said. Ebony giggled. "Well I have two surprises one you'll get tomorrow and one you get today" He said pulling out a box. He opened it to reveal a diamond tennis bracelet.  
" Paul you shouldn't have" She said in shock. " How did you... when did you get this?" She said as he put it on her wrist. " Don't worry. Now you will be the greatest looking girl at the party." He smiled. " Hey we have to meet John and Rochelle downstairs. The two walked down stairs and met John in the lobby.  
" Paul we have a problem" John said.  
"What?" Paul asked. Ebony was hand in hand with Paul when she went into shock.  
"You are so dead Dawn!" Ebony screamed. Paul had Ebony's waist as she tried to struggle free her feet kicking and her dressed wriggled with movement.  
" Thats the problem. Rochelle invited Dawn and Rene to ride in the limo with us. I threw a fit and she didn't do anything so they are stuck with us. I hate 'em both" John said.  
" We'll get a taxi" Paul said letting Ebony go since she had calmed down.  
" Heck I'm goin with you two then" John said. Eventually they decided on going all together.

Ebony stepped out of the limo first. It seemed like a big Hollywood party. The entrance was lined with fans and Ebony stopped to sign as many autographs as she could. When she got in she couldn't believe it.  
"Ebony" the girls screamed " Hey girls" Ebony said " You look like a movie star" Torrie complimented.  
" You and Paul are so cute together" Jackie said. They pulled her away from Paul and outside.  
" So we heard you had a run in with Dawn. Good job!" Joy said. While the girls gossiped and chatted inside another plan was going on.

" So you got that Rochelle" Dawn said. "Yeah and you need to distract John OK Amy. and Lauren you have to distract Paul" Rochelle said.  
" Got it!" Lauren and Amy said in unison. Later on they had dinner and Vince McMahon made speech regarding upcoming events.  
Ebony was in a conversation with John, Paul, Randy Orton, and Stacie Keibler. Stacie and Ebony hit it off really well and started their own conversation eventually.  
" So John hows Rochelle?" Randy asked.  
" I'm really getting tired of her. She just nags me all the time." John said when something flickered to the side of him. He noticed it was the ring on Ebony's finger. 'Wait a second' he thought she never threw it in the water. He started laughing. Randy moved to his angle and tried to figure out what he was looking at could be so funny. Ebony and Stacie noticed them staring and looked strangely at them. Randy looked Stacie in the eye and shrugged his shoulders.  
" Find something fascinating Cena?" Ebony asked.  
" Yeah that ring" He said pulling up her hand.  
"Ha I tricked you! why would I actually throw a perfectly good ring in the ocean?" Ebony said and the two began laughing.  
" John will you dance with me?" Amy Weber came up behind John and asked.  
"Sure" He replied. Ebony turned and noticed Paul dancing with Lauren Jones. Ebony didn't think anything of it. Ebony went and got a glass of wine and went and sat down. All of a sudden a glass of wine flew all over her. " Dawn you better start running" Ebony said looking at her.  
"Ebony it was just a little accident" Piped Rochelle " You stay out of this" Ebony said and strode into the bathroom. "Randy I am going to go tell Paul OK?" Stacie said.  
"No, I'll do that you go and help Ebony" Randy instructed.

The door lock clicked. Ebony ran to try and open the door and it wouldn't budge. Ebony then wrapped her shawl over her shoulders and threw her clutch out the window. Ebony then slipped out the window and walked to the street. She waved for a taxi and she left. She didn't want to go to the hotel and she had just the idea of were to go.  
"Randy it's what I'm saying she is not in there. I saw Dawn and Rochelle lock the door and when I opened the door the window was open and no Ebony" Stacie said.  
"Well I am goin to go find her I'll see you guys" Paul said walking away.

" Rochelle I have to talk to you" John said. She came and sat with him.  
" What is it?" She asked.  
" Why did you do that to Ebony?" He asked.  
"Why is it always Ebony you haven't even known her that long?" "Actually I have about all my life and if you don't like the fact that I care about my friend then its over between us. I mean I care about you to its just you can't have me all to yourself." John said.  
" If thats how you feel John Cena than I'll see you later but its not good bye. You'll want me back like this" Rochelle finished as snap of her fingers at her last sentence.  
" Well whatever floats your boat but I'm saying Bye" John said and left Rochelle sitting tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

The sun had now set and there was a full moon. "Pull over here" Paul said to the taxi driver. Paul threw him the money and ran out of the taxi. He saw a figure that looked like Ebony walking along the edge of the shore.  
"Ebony!" Paul yelled. The figure turned and it was her. Her dress reflecting the moon and her jewelry giving her a soft sparkle. Paul ran up to her and scooped her up and spun her around. Her dress flowing as she spun.  
" Hiya stranger" She said looking at him. He put her down and wiped the tiny tears from her face.  
"Why are you crying?" He asked grabbing her hand as he continued walking with her.  
"Look at me. My dress is ruined and all I ever wanted to do was to better my life" She said.  
" Don't worry OK. I just wish I was there for you more" He said. Ebony looked up at Paul and smiled.  
" You are and I love you for that" She said. She leaned up for a kiss. The moon was right behind them,  
the water rippling and crashing too. They looked like a fairytale couple kissing in the moon light.

_A/N: Told you Cenababe1.lol so how about her day was it bad was it good?Is this getting boring? I don't know thats why you have to review.Please review and Enjoy._


	8. John Help Me

_A/N: Sorry for having You wait so long! Well Anyways Here is the new chapter and its interesting. So its about two months later from the last chapter, Is John really done with Rochelle? How are things with Ebony and Paul? Does she still have her title? How are things going on SmackDown? Read and you'll answer all those questions. ENJOY!_

Ebony Woke up in John's arms and she smiled.  
"Wake up Eb" He said. "Good Morning" Paul's voice said. Ebony Opened her eyes, it was just a dream.  
"Mornin' Paul" She said kissing his forehead. She reached for her robe seeing as she didn't have anything on. She was only wearing the peridot seagull necklace Paul had got her.  
"I'm so sore!" Ebony whined.  
" From what" Paul said with a smile.  
"How is it all men have one thing on their mind, sex" she said walking into the bathroom.  
She walked out dressed and ready for the day.  
" How do you feel about starting your own pay-per-view" Paul asked as he got dressed.  
" It's great and my feud with Dawn will be over" She said with a smile. " 'cause you know I'm the best champion" She said flirtatiously.  
" Really ?" Paul said arching an eyebrow. Ebony gave him a little shove, He took her wrists and pulled her forward. " Look Randy called" He started looking into her eyes.  
"Look I know Stacie told me. I don't care about Trish ! I will take her on too!" Ebony said firmly. "Plus Amy said I can do it too!" Ebony feeling betrayed by Paul not believing in her.  
"Amy Weber?" Paul asked. "No, Dumas" Ebony replied. " Paul do you think I can't do this?" Ebony asked.  
" No, I just don't want you to bite off more than you can chew" Paul said.  
"What is that suppose to mean?" She asked pulling away from him.  
" Look you still have a feud going on with Angle & Rochelle, and now Trish Stratus" he said trying to hold her. Ebony just pulled away.  
"I guess I will see you later" Ebony said grabbing her sweat jacket and slinging her purse on her shoulder.  
She opened the door and began to step out when a hand grabbed her arm.  
"Wait I don't want you to be mad at me. I love you and these past two months have made me see that.  
Please I don't want anything to happen to you or us" Paul pleaded. Ebony kissed Paul and walked out of the door.

Fireworks and Pyrotechnics shot from the stage of the new Pay-per-view called Ladies Night.  
"Welcome Fans to Ladies Night, Proposed by Your SmackDown Diva Ebony!" Michael Cole said.  
"That's right Cole! Ebony was right women in this business is growing and they do deserve their own show. She has even proposed a Women's Rumble at the Royal Rumble. You can see this diva is going to make it her job to see equality in the WWE" Tazz Commented. Suddenly Footage of Dawn and Ebony's Feud Rolled on the Screens. The scenes depicted Ebony repeatedly beating Dawn. One showed the one time Ebony wasn't prepared, Ebony had been attacked by Dawn and Angle who have become a team. She was out for two weeks. Ebony was ready, Ready to end it all.

The night went well. Lita and Christy had one a tag team match against Stacie and Molly Holly. Trish won against Victoria. Torrie had beaten Joy. The other divas were in various matches that Ebony hadn't watched she was too busy being preparing.  
" Hey Josh!" Ebony said walking to the curtain. Josh Mathews had recently became one of Ebony's best friends. He was practically her twin in personality. "Hey Eb, I have an Interview with Dawn Marie next. You might not want to be here" Josh said. Next thing you know Dawn was walking with Rene.  
" Actually He is right you know. Plus who would want to interview you!" Dawn said pointing at Ebony.  
Little did the two know the camera was rolling.  
"Hey I wouldn't have picked you to interview" Josh said under his breath " What was that?" Dawn said. She snapped her fingers and next thing Ebony saw was Josh being pinned to the wall.  
" Hey he has nothing to do with this! Let him down" Ebony said.  
" And you silly girl think you can stop me" Rene said with an accent.  
" Dawn Let's go we have a match" Ebony said. Rene put down Josh who looked at Ebony and Mouthed 'Thanks'.

" Now Entering the ring From Ocean Park, Maine weighing in at 130 pounds Ebony!" The announcer boomed. Ebony Walked out of the curtain and stood in the middle of the stage and Lifted her belt up in the air. She then walked down the ramp and slid into the ring . She then went to each turnbuckle smiled and lifted the belt in the air. The whole time Ebony thought about almost two months ago she first won her belt. That was June now it was August, Anything could happen. They introduced Dawn and she came in with Rene. The bell rang and the match started. Ebony threw about five punches and ducked when dawn threw hers. When Ebony did this she swung her leg into the back of Dawn's feet which caused her to fly back into the mat. Ebony went up on the turnbuckle to be pulled down by Rene. She fell of onto the floor outside the ring. John's Music began to blast like never before. He had recently lost his U.S. title to Booker T. Now he only had one of His spinners left, His WWE Championship. He dropped everything and Attached Rene. Dawn dragged Ebony into the ring and went for the Pin. "One,Two" The referee stopped and pointed to Ebony's foot which John had placed on the ropes. Dawn threw a fit and started yelling at Rene. John propped Ebony up. Ebony stirred and grabbed Dawn's hair and threw her to the mat. Ebony went up to the turnbuckle stood looking at Dawn only for a second. She brushed her shoulders off and executed a Five-Forty frog splash. Ebony went for the pin.  
"One...Two...Three!" the referee said and the crowd bounced up with cheers.  
" The winner of this match and still Diva Champion, Ebony!" cheered the announcer. Ebony feel back onto the mat of the ring. Her head was throbbing with pain. When John saw Ebony fall and grab her head and pain he flew into the ring.  
"Ebony, Talk to me" he said.  
"John help me, when I was pulled down I went into the steps" she replied. She showed John her hand.  
Blood dripped from her hand. John lifted her up and out of the ring. John noticed the steps had caused many bruises to appear on her body. It pissed John off that Paul wasn't here. John knew something had happened and he wouldn't let Ebony get hurt. Ebony seemed to lay lifeless and John wouldn't let her become that way.

_A/N: So things go the way you planned? I don't know unless you review! _


	9. Broken

_A/N: I guess you want to know how Ebony is doing? or Where was Paul? Hmmm..._

John sat in the hospital room looking at what seemed to be a lifeless body in the bed. John held Ebony's hand waiting for the doctors conclusions.  
" Mr. Cena?" the doctor said. " I'm Dr. Emilia Evans" she then said extending her hand.  
" Yes, but call me John. Is she ok ?" John asked.  
" I have been notified she has no relatives and you are a close friend" Dr. Evans asked.  
"Yes, were practically family though" John replied.  
" Had she told you about any sickness. Maybe morning sickness?" Emilia then asked.  
" No, why ? whats wrong?" John asked with a worried tone.  
" Ebony here was two weeks pregnant, She has since lost the child. Her head also has a concussion and had some internal bleeding. If her back had broken her fall instead of her head then she would have damaged her spinal cord and possibly organs towards her back." She said.  
" She was pregnant?" John managed to say.  
" Yes. Was it your child?" She then asked.  
"No" he said staring at Ebony.  
" Well if you need me feel free to have the nurse's station call me?" she said placing Ebony's file at the end of her bed. John just sat there. He held onto her hand like she was dying.

About an hour after the doctors visit Paul walked in. John turned and pushed the seat from under him.  
"Get out" John said trying to be calm.  
" Shes my girlfriend" Paul said.  
"Yeah, well then where were you? Find someone to screw while Ebony got her head knocked in?" John yelled. Ebony stirred. John walked back to the bed. "Eb you awake?" "uh-huh" She said opening her eyes. When she did her eyes fell on Paul. " Where were you? you knew it was my night!" she finished. He just stared because he didn't have an answer. He didn't know whether to tell her the truth or to lie to her.  
"I'm sorry" was all Paul could manage.  
"Sure... just leave if thats all your gonna say to me" Ebony said turning over. Paul placed the flowers he had gotten her on the table by the door and walked out. " Ebony I have to tell you something, actually ask you something?" John said. Ebony flopped back over and looked at him. " Were you pregnant?" He asked. Ebony's face went into shock.  
" No, not that I know of. why?" She asked the same look spread all over her face now.  
"Well you were" John said to her.  
" I was?" She asked with uncertainty " You lost the baby falling into the stepps" John said now holding her hand. At that moment tears began to pour out of Ebony's eyes. All John could do was hold her because he knew not much of what to do.

2 Days Later " You can't tell anyone ok?" Ebony said. "Why?" Joy asked giving Ebony a hug.  
" I'm just going home for about a month. I just want to lose some memories and let things fly over" She answered.  
"What about Paul?" Josh asked. " He doesn't think the two of you have broken up" he finished.  
" I've taken care of that, He should be getting the letter soon." Ebony answered giving Josh a hug too.  
"And John?" Joy asked.  
" I don't know" Ebony shrugged " American Airlines Flight 132 From Las Vegas to Portland, Maine Now boarding all passengers this is your last call" the PA system sounded. Ebony walked to the boarding counter and handed the woman her boarding pass. She turned and waved to her best friends and boarded the plane.

There was a knock at Paul's hotel room door. He went and opened it.  
" Hello sir, You have a letter" The man said handing Paul the letter. Paul walked back into the room and sat in one of the armchairs. He opened the letter and began to read it.  
_ Paul,  
I'm sorry but I found out the truth and there was more than one witness. How could you do that to me, I mean I gave you my full heart and soul. My world is falling apart now. I hate to say this but its over between us. This hurts me far less than you and I know that. Good Bye._

_ Ebony_

Paul felt something else in the envelope. He tipped it over and out slipped the seagull necklace. He put his head in his hands and began to cry. Could he have lost the most important thing in his life? He thought so.

_A/N:So go the way you planned? Where is Ebony going? Wow She didn't even tell John where she was going. Please Read and Review_


	10. Homecoming Storm

_A/N: I only own Ebony everything else is owned by the WWE or themselves. Enjoy chapter 10!_

Ebony pulled up to her home and noticed all the tourists at the beach. It was summer so all of the tourists were at the beach. Her cell phone began to ring. She dug through her purse and flipped the blinking phone open.  
"Hello?" She answered " Where are you?" John yelled on the otherside of the line.  
" Hi Ebony how are you? would have been nicer"Ebony said.  
" Well how are you? are you ok ? where are you?" John said within two seconds.  
" John I'm fine I'm in uh Newbury." Ebony lied.  
" I'm on my way" he finished and the phone clicked shut. Not even into her house and she felt stressed.  
She walked in and the house was just as plain and simple , the way she liked everything, just plain and simple.She rolled her suit case to her room and placed it on the bed. She opened the doors to her deck and began to unpack. Clouds began to roll in and the wind picked up. The light window drapes began to flutter as Ebony heard the first boom of thunder. The beach goers were fleeing to their cars in haste to avoid the rain. Ebony turned on the radio and listened to the weather cast.  
" Well looks like a off sea storm is moving in, Its a biggie folks. watch for down powerlines and tree branches in local areas. All beach front homes may experience flooding as the storm progresses. Keep it lock on WS 109.8 AM" Joe Kenneth, the weatherman, said. Just then the rain began to fall. Ebony ran and shut the deck doors and her phone began to ring.  
"Hello?" She said.  
" Hey your back!" Cali replied.  
" YeahI needed a little vacation" Ebony said lying on her bed.  
" Well its good your home. I just called before i headed to work, oh and Brent got a job!" Cali told her.  
"Thats good do you want to hang out tomorrow night, maybe get some ice cream?" Ebony asked.  
" Yeah sound great but I'll talk to you later ok ?" Cali said.  
"Bye" Ebony said.  
" Aloha" Cali said and the phone went dead.  
"Great phone died how much you want to bed the electricity is already out too" Ebony said to herself as she flicked the light switch. The lights didn't come on. She threw her hands up in defeat. She walked down the hall to the kitchen and went into the supply closet. She grabbed her old fishermans lamp and lit it. She walked back to her room and placed it on her night stand and resumed unpacking. Little did she know she was drifting slowly to sleep.

Ebony awoke to a tree branch crashing into the side of her house. She got up threw her rubber boots on and then her rain coat. She ran out the door to see the branch flew right into the porch and broke the railing. "Great!" she yelled rain pounding against hewr face. she began to move the branch when a yellow taxi pulled up infront of her house. She didn't expect to see the person in the taxi for alittle while. Ebony stood in sheer shock.  
" Hey" Paul said slicking wet hair from his face and holding a suit case in the other.  
"I don't know how you do it, I really dont" Ebony said " But I love the way I lose it, every time" She said .  
" You know the closer you get, the more my body aches and one little stare from your eyes is all it takes" Ebony added letting her head fall. Paul tipped her head back up and she whispered "I melt every time you look at me that way". Paul put the suit case down and put his hands on her arms. He started to lean in and Ebony turned her face so Paul would kiss her cheek.  
" Whats wrong?" Paul asked.  
" Paul, do you think you can just sweep me off my feet" thunder rolled across the storm clouds.  
"Come inside" She said. Ebony grabbed her lamp off the table next to the door and began walking to the living room.  
" Do you have a hotel?" She asked.  
" No, I didn't plan ahead. I kinda just came not thinking about anything but you" he replied " Then I guess you can stay in one of the guest bedrooms" Ebony said leading him to one of he two extra rooms she had. " Here" she said handing him the lamp. "Enjoy" she finished walking back to the kitchen.  
She grabbed another lamp and dashed to her room when her cell phone started ringing. The phone was on the bed ringing and blinking ' Joy Calling...'.  
" Hey Joy" Ebony said in disbelief her cell was working.  
" Ebony, John is a big fat liar!" Joy started. " He is suppose to like you! well now he is going with Michelle, I saw them board the plane to Boston so he can find you in NewBury? Well they were hand in hand KISSING! ewww Oh My GOD!I didn't even believe it butI was like Jackie is that John and she was like yeah and I was like OH MY GOD! and then she was like yeah and I was like-" Joy was cut off " JOY!. Breath & Get to the point" Ebony said.  
" John and Michelle are a couple." Joy repeated.  
" Oh...cool. I have to go call me later" Ebony said.  
"Bye" Joy said not believing her at all. Ebony snapped the phone shut and went to the bathroom and changed. She went to the night stand blew out the lamp and pulled the covers up. She sat on the bed watching the rain hit the window before slinding into bed.

_A/N: Please read and review. I feel like this story is getting worse because there are less reviews than previous chapters_


	11. John Ebony Couple

_A/N: Sorry readers hopefully this makes up for it, enjoy!_

The phone began to ring on the nightstand. The sun was just rising an it looked like the storm would have no affect on the new day. Ebony stirred hearing the phone and reached for it.  
" uh Hello?" Ebony said rubbing her eyes.  
" Ebony, this is Teddy" Theodore Long said over the phone.  
" Oh hey Mr. Long, What's up?" ebony said sitting up in her bed.  
" Well there has been some problems with feuds on rosters, as you know you and Dawn were a true feud and not a organized match/ fued,so Mr. Eric Bischoff and I have decided to trade some of our superstars to keep everyone safe, we were trying to make it last till our draft next year but its too risky, and he wants you and some others. Are you game, playa?" Teddy long said.  
" I'll switch if thats what you want" Ebony said.  
" Well you better start packing baby girl your flight is tonight so you can be in London" Teddy Long said.  
" And don't worry you'll be back during the draft you count on that and I'll miss you" Teddy said.  
" OK and Thanks you will always be the one who put faith in a little girl's dream. Bye Mr. Long" Ebony said. The phones both clicked and Ebony felt depressed again.

" Shoot!" Ebony said walking to the kitchen. She put the kettle on the stove and pulled out a mug from the cabinet. She went to the fridge and pulled out the instant coffee and milk. While she let the water boil she dialed her friend, Cali, on the kitchen phone.  
" Hello?" Cali asked.  
" Aloha !" Ebony giggled over the phone.  
" Hey you ! whats up?" Cali asked.  
"Well nothing much except I can't hang out with you tonight because I have to be on a flight to London later." Ebony said and from there Ebony told Cali everything that had happened over the past month and a half. " well I have to go, Bye Cal" She said.  
" Bye Eby" Cali said and Ebony hung up the phone. She made her coffee and went to go check on Paul.  
He was still asleep.  
" Paul get up now!" She said from the door.  
" W hat?" he answered groggily sitting up.  
" Get up I am leaving for London later" she said.  
" Why? whats going on?" Paul asked.  
" I've been traded to RAW" Ebony answered sipping her coffee. He knew he lost her for good from that point on , but he still wanted to be friends.  
" Ebony just promise you will keep in touch, I just want to be your friend, and here" Paul said pulling out her seagull necklace out of his bag.  
" Thanks Paul London, Yeah I'll keep in touch" Ebony said...

" I'm Late!" Ebony said running through the airport. ' Why send me to an airport in Connecticut when I live in Maine' she thought. "Wait" Two voices echoed as the boarding door was being closed. Ebony knew she had yelled but who was the other?  
" John?" Ebony said.  
"Ebony!" John yelled and He scooped her up into a big hug and they boarded the plane.  
" You got traded too?" She asked as they took their seats.  
" Guess so" John said.  
" I'm so excited! so where is Michelle?" Ebony asked.  
" Joy saw us shooting a Promotion" John told her. Ebony went red in the cheeks. " Ebony you know I like you" John said. Ebony was waiting for him to just say that for the longest time. She leaned over and placed her lips on his. He licked her bottom lip and she let his tongue enter her mouth. They explored each others' mouth and suddenly the plane began cheering. They pulled away and looked around the passengers had seen the whole thing even their fellow wrestlers. They giggled and Ebony tucked loose strands of hair behind her ears. John and Ebony didn't know what was in for them next...

_A/N: Yay! Ebony and John are now together I know CenaBabe1 will be particularly happy and I hope you are too, I'll try to keep the chapters comming._


	12. RAW

_A/N:Sorry readers, I'm trying to write chapters as fast as I can. Hope you like this chapter, aren't you glad John and Ebony are together finally? I only own Ebony. The song that I say Ebony wrote **Guilty by The Rasmus **is of course owned by the band. All other characters and sets belong to the WWE._

" Ok all this week on the highlight reel we are going to have two superstars from our recent trade. Both are talented musicians and well Wrestlers.." Chris Jericho said on Ebony's first day on RAW. Ebony had been hanging around with Stacy and Amy (a.k.a Lita) when she was pulled away and told she was going to be on the highlight reel. John was already there waiting to go out. What Ebony didn't get was why he said two musicians. She was only in a small rock band no biggie.  
" Please welcome two of our new superstars" Chris said. Ebony and John decided to walk out to his music.  
The crowd went wild when his music started playing. John walked out flashing his belt in every direction,  
Ebony just walked out with her belt over her shoulder. Ebony was dressed in a black miniskirt, British flag Tanktop, and black stiletto heels with accent zippers on them. John was dressed in his 'Chain Gang Soldier' T-shirt, Jean shorts, and his Reebok sneakers. John noticed Ebony walking behind him as if he was the big star. He stopped and showed her off like he was trying to sell her to someone. Ebony's cheeks turned red and she gave John a playful shove. He grabbed her hand and helped her up the stairs and held the ropes open as she stepped in careful not to show the world her behind.  
"Well, well, What a duo we have here" Chris said. Ebony and John Looked at each other and nodded and turned back to Jericho.  
" So we have a hiphop rapper and another rockin' rolla' "Chris said to them.  
" Thats correct Chris" John said. Ebony snatched the microphone from John and said " Um well John is but I'm not"  
Jericho interrupted " Don't be so modest Ebony" He said caressing her cheek " Roll the footage". Her band started playing on the Jeritron. She was singing one of her original compositions ' Guilty'. When it was over the crowd began cheering and Jericho sat clapping and admiring Ebony. Ebony didn't like major attention especially when it came to her music. She just expressed herself and her and her friends where not even really doing it to get famous. Just the, since John was behind her, he grabbed her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He was now standing very close behind her.  
" So John how does it feel to be WWE Champion?" Jericho said threateningly.  
" Great, It's really great" John replied back. Ebony took a seat in the chair and John took a place right next to her standing. Ebony was really dozing off as Chris went into talking about his accomplishments and his successful music career. Next thing she knew the two were right in each others face. She Got up and got between them. Ebony was hushing John down with her hands on his chest. Then the last thing Ebony wanted to hear started shooting from the speakers, Trish Stratus' music.

" Oh how cute? now its Ebony right?" Trish said smirking all over. The boys stopped fighting and just stared. Ebony swooped the microphone right off the mat.  
" Yeah whats it to you" Ebony said.  
" Ooo hey I come in peace" she said giggling as she entered the ring.  
"Yeah right, well I'm out" Ebony said not wanting to get in trouble her first day. Trish put a hand up to stop Ebony. Ebony slapped her hand of her skin. Trish giggled and slapped Ebony across her face. Ebony wasn't a sissy so instead of holding her face in pain she dropped her belt. Then took Trish's long blond hair and pulled her face first into the mat. Chris started clapping and thats when Ebony remembered John and Chris were still there. Since she was flustered , Ebony grabbed her championship and left the ring.

" I don't know what happened, She was just acting like such a bitch" Ebony said sitting in the locker room with Stacy and Amy.  
" Don't worry she is just in a bad mood, I mean she just lost her title to Victoria and then the trade happened" Amy said.  
" Yeah Amy is right, plus she is just like Randy, They always have to be the one on top of the world"  
Stacy said. A knock came at the door. Ebony and the girls decided to all get up and get the door. When they did they saw their boyfriends standing at the door. " Hello Randy" Stacy said smiling at him.  
" Hi Matt" Amy said reaching for his hand and locked it in his.  
" He John" Ebony said pushing the others aside and jumping on John, who caught her and placed a kiss on the cheek.  
" So what do you guys want?" Stacy asked.  
They men all looked at each other and then at the three divas in front of them.  
" Ok Girls we are all done for the night so we thought lets go back to the hotel dress and well go clubbing?" John said. The girls ran to their bags and began loading their things. Randy, John, and Matt looked bewildered. Suddenly three blurs flew by. " See you at the hotel boys!" all three yelled and waved as they ran for the door. The guys just looked at them and figured it was a yes. John thought that his night couldn't go any better. New show, new kick ass Girlfriend, and new Friends that were just as wild as he is.

_A/N: Enjoyable No? please read and review. Hope to have a new chapter up soon._


	13. Partner?

_A/N: Here is chapter 13! Glad CenaBabe1 is happy,Enjoy Folks!_

" Mr. Cena?" one of the crew members asked John.  
" Yeah?" John answered packing things into his bag.  
" Mr. Bischoff would like to see you" said the man.  
John told the guys to go ahead and to tell Ebony not to wait up for him. As he reached the door to Eric Bischoff's office he wasn't surprised to see Chris Jericho and Kurt Angle leaving.  
" See ya Monday Cena, Bring a tag team partner too!" Jericho said laughing along with Kurt Angle.  
" Make sure Ebony shows up as well I've been meaning to get my medal back" Angle said and John walked into his new boss' office.

" What do you mean he was summoned to the General manager's office?" Ebony said. She knew that almost beating down Chris would get him in trouble. She knew Eric Bischoff didn't like John from the start.  
" Thats just it, we don't know why" Randy told her.  
" Then you go I'm going to wait here" Ebony said sternly.  
" Oh no you don't!" Matt said grabbing her arm " John told us to make sure you didn't wait for him" " Well too bad"  
" Matt let go, let her stay If she wants to you can't force her to go" Amy said " Only on one condition though" Ebony nodded for Amy to go on " You go straight back up to your room and stay there, now that Kurt is traded too and seeing how you have attracted Trish's attention, we don't want something stupid to happen"  
" Allright" Ebony said going straight up to her room.

" Are you serious!" John yelled.  
" You don't run things Cena! I run my show my way! You don't make your own matches!" Bischoff screamed turning red in the face. The aging general manager stood there fuming the veins popping out of his gray stubby hair.  
" But Ebony what do you mean I can't hang around her, we are seeing each other" John said his muscles tightening.  
" She is a diva and I am her boss she will do as she is told" Bischoff directed like she was a piece of property. "Now get out!" Eric said pointing at the door his eyes bulging out of his head. John walked out and headed straight for the hotel and hoped Ebony wasn't there.

" What are you doing in my room?" Ebony said as she saw Chris Jericho laying down on the second double bed in her room.  
" Looks like we are roomies for tonight. You look hot, get dressed up just to walk around?" Chris was eyeing Ebony up and down her figure was covered in leather. From her black leather boots up to her black miniskirt, and then her black leather backless halter top. She had a dusting of shimmery pink eye shadow with black eyeliner that made her light green eyes stand out. She had also curled her straight auburn red hair.  
" well I was going out, but John was held up" she said packing her things " Why are you packing"  
" Well I'm not staying in a room with you, I have a boyfriend"  
" I'm not going to do anything, Partner" Ebony stood shocked at what she had just heard come out of his mouth.  
" Partner?" she asked dropping clothes she had grabbed out of the drawer.

" They must have the rooms mixed up" John said shaking his head.  
" You make it sound like a bad thing" the blonde hair, brown eyed Trish Stratus said.  
" It is because I don't think Ebony would like it"  
"What does she have to do with me and you sharing a room" Trish pointed to herself and then to John as she spoke.  
" Well we are together" John said in a matter of factly tone.  
" Well deal with it Partner"  
" What do you mean Partner"  
" Looks like Eric paired us up, and Ebony is paired with Chris Jericho" Trish said with a giggle.  
John stood there, his blood boiling, veins pounding, and stone faced.

_A/N: Please read and review! Thanks_


	14. RAW Homecoming

_A/N: Sorry for the late update. I will try and get them out faster anyways heres a new one for you!_

The next two months were like hell for John. If it wasn't him being beat up by Chris and Kurt , then it was Ebony by Trish and Kurt. Kurt was making her life a living nightmare. She told him not to interfere because she didn't want him to get fired. It was amazing how the both risked it all for each other. Though Ebony was really going down hill. She lost her championship belt a week before the RAW Homecoming.  
John spent every moment with her outside of work, even there she wasn't as lively.  
" What are you doing in here your going to get fired?" John said as ebony slipped in his locker door.  
" John I've seen you in your boxers before" She said with a giggle. That took John off gaurd, she sounded like the Ebony he knew weeks before she lost her belt.  
" whats up why are you so giggly all of a sudden"  
" I just came to make you promise me that when you find out about what I am doing in a couple of minutes, that you won't be mad at me, tell me to drop the match, or try and save me. So do you promise"  
she asked.  
" Not if its something stupid" he said.  
" No, I just want you to concentrate on your match and not mine" she lied.  
" Fine, I promise" He said cupping her face in his hands. She pulled his hands down and interlocked them with hers. She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and smiled. She then walked out of the door...

Ebony was standing in the middle of the ring her music filling the arena.  
" Ok I have come out here to propose a match. So If Trish Stratus and Kurt Angle could come out please.." She started. The Two superstars walked out.  
" Ok what now Miss Ebony" Trish said.  
" Ok I have asked Mr.Bichoff for a handicap match. If I win I get my belt and get to keep Kurt's medal"  
She said watching Kurt swell into a big blueberry.  
" And If we win" Kurt asked.  
" You get your gold medal, Trish keeps the gold medal, and I leave RAW" Ebony said. Kurt and Trish smiled at what just came out of Ebony's mouth.  
" We accept"

The three stood in the ring waiting for the bell to ring. John sat backstage eyes fixed on the television.  
Then when the bell rang he watched in horror.  
Trish gave Ebony a kick to the stomach and she bent over, then Kurt picked her up for the Angle slam.  
Ebony staggered up and threw Trish out of the ring. This caused her to land on her head. Ebony knew now all she had to work with was Kurt. She wore him down with punches, kicks, and random turnbuckle aerials. Just when she thought she could go for the pin Trish knock her in the back of the head. Ebony was beat after that blow. Trish pulled her signature ' stratusfaction' and went for the pin " One!...Two!..." the referee tapped Trish and pointed to Ebony's foot. She placed it on the turn buckle seconds before the three count. Then out of nowhere Stacy was distracting the referee and Amy came into the ring.  
" Lita get out, I have to win this on my own" ebony said to Amy " Not really, I was just taking Kurt out for a drop" She said with a smile.  
Ebony grabbed the now frustrated Trish and pulled her into a small package. Stacy stepped down and the referee came to count. "One.. two... three.." Ebony had held Trish with all her grip and regretted every minute after. Angle and Trish had knocked out Stacy and Amy. After being kicked, thrown into steps, knocked in the head with belts, chairs, and the bell Ebony laid at the end of the entrance ramp with blood dripping every where. When Trish and Angle Left,  
Ebony went and helped Amy and Stacy backstage. " Thanks girls but you should not have done that" Ebony said sitting in the locker room cleaning the blood off her face.  
" It was all worth it just to see them lose" Stacy said.  
" Yeah plus it got me back in the ring" Amy added.  
Just then the door bursted open.  
"Were you trying to get yourself killed?" John yelled. Stacy and Amy walked straight out and gave a wave.  
" John I had to win, I know I wasn't suppose to but I figure I get fired anyways." " How do you think I feel when I have to watch you get beaten to a pulp? huh? And then I can't help you because I want to keep both our jobs" John said walking up to her.  
" John, I am sacked anyways, well Mr. Bichoff hasn't said anything, but I'm sure I'm gone. Just calm down ok? I love you and you know that, I just wasn't happy letting him treat me like a toy" she said with her hands on his chest. Then there was a knock at the door.  
" Ebony are you in here?" Eric Bichoff's voice said. Ebony looked at John and shoved him into the bathroom.  
" Yeah, I'm here"  
Eric Bichoff came storming in.  
" I could fire you, you know" he said and Ebony nodded, " But I'm not going to because you seem to have sent the ratings sky high, your products on are flying off the shelves"  
" Really does that mean I can start making shirts?" she asked.  
" Yup and you can do whatever you want, walk out with whoever you want, get whatever you want. You right now are the in demand diva. You are lucky you didn't do what you had planned out. I will call you on a time to set up your new product line and discuss your entrance and manager" he said as he left.  
Ebony walked over to the bathroom door and locked eyes with John. She jumped into his arms and they started to jump around. After spins and hugs, Ebony locked her lips with John. She pulled away minutes later.  
" How do you like that _manager_?" Ebony said.

_A/N: Like it? Won't know if you don't review._


	15. I'm Adopted?

_A/N: Ok I decided since I havn't put a new chapter up in a little while I would write you a long one,I love you all that much more!_

" Okay If you and John would sign here, Ebony, You'll be all set" Eric Bischoff said handing John and Ebony their next match contract.  
" I must say you two have came up with a good idea to send Raw even further in ratings. Now the new Mixed Tag Team Champion belts will be the prize at the tag team fatal four way at Survivor Series. If thats it I believe John you have a match to set up and Ebony your all set" Finished Mr. Bischoff.  
"Yeah we're set" John said . The two walked out the door and interlocked hands.  
" So I Guess I'll see you in the morning for the flight?" Ebony asked.  
" Yeah, I have a match with Chris and Kurt to set up and then I'll be back at the hotel." John answered.  
He gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead and went off to the ring. In addition to their new title shots John was Ebony's manager. She liked the fact he had her contract in his hands. John had been really happy lately and she didn't know why. At times she felt left out, like he wasn't telling her anything.

" 'Sup Chris?" John said.  
" Not much man, How we want to go about this match?" Chris asked. From there Chris Masters, Kurt Angle, and even John Cena got along together. They put together the match with ease and decided a submissions match would be thrilling . Within an hour they had placed the finishing touches to their work.  
" How bout some beers?" Kurt asked.  
" Yeah how bout it John" Added Chris.  
" I don't know, I really should go back and be wit my girl" John said " It's only a couple beers you'll be back in no time" Chris said.  
John shrugged his shoulders and said " Allright but only a couple".

Ebony stepped out of the elevator and down the hall to her room. She slipped the key in and opened the door. She was meet with the smell hydrangeas, her favorite flowers. She flicked the light on to see the sky-blue and purple blossoms on a table near the window. She dropped her bag on the bed and continued to walk towards the table. There was a card in the arrangement of flowers and Ebony picked it up and read it.  
_' Ebony, _

_ Just 'cause I love you _

_ John'  
_"Awe, He's so cute" she said when the phone rang.

" Hello?" Ebony said.  
" Miss Aliikai, this is the front desk. You have visitors would you like me to send them up?" the clerk asked.  
" Um no, I'll be right down."

The bar was crammed with people, the smell of smoke hung in the air. Music was booming out of the jukebox and their were Chris, Kurt, and John taking shots.  
" Body shots!" Chris yelled and everyone cheered in agreement.  
"Now do we have three young ladies willing to step up?" Chris added. Two brunettes and a blonde walked up . Everything was going fine till the blonde John was paired up to dropped the shot glass in her mouth and kissed John instead, but instead of pulling away rightaway, John returned the kiss. After a moment or two, John backed away totally awe struck .  
" Whats wrong?" asked the blonde looking offended.  
" Nothing. Chris , Yo man I'll see ya' 'round" John said grabbing his coat and walking out the bar door.  
" John! dude the funs just getting started!" Chris said after him. When he noticed John was coming back he shrugged it off and went back to his fun.

" What! are you kidding? How do I know you two aren't just some frauds" Ebony said shocked. A woman and her husband stood in front of her.  
" Here is the paper work with your adoptive parents signature" the woman told her.  
" So your telling me Mrs. O'Neill, your my mom. So why did it take so long to 'fess up?" Ebony asked.  
" I had given up my rights and I had to wait atleast five years after both your adoptive parents died" Mrs.O'neill told her.  
" MY PARENTS" Ebony stressed " Um can we maybe talk this over breakfast tomorrow, I'm just not in the mood." Ebony finished.  
" Yes our room number is 214, like your birthday.." Mrs. O'neill said. Ebony smiled and walked back to up to her room.

Ebony reached her room and walked in almost mechanically. She dressed into a black chemise and let down her hair. She was just getting back in bed when there was a knock on the door. She slipped on her robe and went to answer it.  
" John, hey" Ebony said sliding her hair back with one hand and holing her robe shut with the other. She stepped aside and let John inside.  
" I loved the flowers John, their my favorite. They remind me of home" she said with little emotion.  
" Are you sure, you don't sound it"  
" I'm sorry it's just I've had a rough night" she replied back to John. Ebony flicked the lights and turn back to John.  
" What happened? who was it? I'll knock to the moon" John said. Ebony put her hands on John's chest and smiled as she rested her head on top of her hands. He wrapped his arms around her. He then lifted her and placed her on the bed. The snuggled and got comfortable in the bed before Ebony spoke.  
" Well looks like I was adopted and were having breakfast with my parents tomorrow" She said. John looked at he and could see the pain in her eyes. He got up turned the lights back off and took his shirt off. He knew she had been given way to much information in one night. All he could do was hold her and protect her before she learned more in the morning. Ebony fell asleep almost instantly to John's steady heartbeat. John listened to her breathing and could feel the tears in her eyes. He couldn't tell her what happened hours ago , he was going to but he didn't want her to cry anymore.

_A/N: Please Read and Review. Hope You Liked It!_


	16. Look at What Your Doing

_A/N: What a shocker in the last chapter huh? I'd just like to say I wish people would read the story before they judge me and my character. I hate when I have to explain things to people when they should have just read the story, and I f you don't like the story don't read it. For all the people who like this story I'm sorry for rambling on and on._

"Thanks for breakfast Ebony, and we will see you at your house for Christmas" Mrs. O'Neill said shutting her room door . Ebony just smiled and nodded. She looked back at John and said.  
" We have a plane to catch"

Ebony was fidgety all through the flight and John was fast asleep. When they landed Ebony was even worse then she was on the plane. " There is my dad, Yo Dad!" John said sticking his arm in the air so his dad could see him through the dense crowd of people. John helped pull Ebony through the crowd till they reached Mr. Cena.  
" Hi John" said Mr. Cena giving his sun a hug. He looked away from John to Ebony with a smile " Ebony its been a long time since I've seen your pretty face" he said shaking her hand.  
" Thanks Mr. Cena" Ebony said " Oh don't use that you know me too well, Call me John" He said. Ebony smiled and remembered all the kindness Mr. Cena had given her as a young girl.  
" So Where are they?" John asked as they walked to pick up their luggage.  
" Where are who?" Mr. Cena asked.  
" Dan, Steve, Matt, and Boug"  
" Ahh your brothers are at home, hopefully finishing the turkey" Mr. Cena and John both laughed when Ebony's cell phone rang.

" Hey Cali whats up?" Ebony said knowing exactly who it was from the caller I.D.  
" Guess what?" she said " What?" Ebony replied.  
" Your Dream House is for sale!" Cali screamed loud enough for John and his dad to hear.  
" Oh wow thats cool but what am I suppose to do?" asked Ebony giving a sideways glance at John.  
" Buy it silly! I figure if you sell your and with your income you could buy it" Cali told her.  
" Cali I don't make that much money, I have enough money for what I have now and thats all I need"  
Ebony finished.  
" Well come up here as soon as you can so at least you can see the inside. They are having and open house every weekend until it is sold. Well I got to go to the Doctors, I'll talk to you later"  
" Are you sick?" Ebony asked.  
" Oh thats the other thing I called to tell you, I'm Pregnant" Cali said with excitement " No way! Oh My God" Ebony started to jump around the airport lobby like a lunatic. John stared at her like she was going mad " I will be up there as soon as I can ok? Bye" Ebony said and snapped the phone shut.

As they were driving to John's house Ebony could remember everything all over again. They even past the old high school. They pulled into the street and suddenly Ebony's old house came floating by. She was scared to be back home. Ebony was always the tomboy that always new how to be a girl at heart. She was a girlie-girl but didn't care if she got all muddy playing football. She was constantly teased and hated by the girls but the boys adored her. She was pretty and could play sports. To the boys she was the perfect girl. John never liked to date so she would always go out and hang around with the guys. John was always shy around her and she never knew why. Just as she was strolling through memory lane she was snapped back out.  
" Yo Eb, Hello" John said waving his hand in her face. " We are here" John finished. Ebony knew the house all to well. Her and John were always the best of friends and John's brothers treated her like a sister. They walked trough the door and she was met with the smell of a good old fashion Thanksgiving meal.  
" O it smells wonderful in here" Ebony said.  
" Is that Ebony I hear?" someone from the kitchen asked. Four heads popped into the doorway of the kitchen.  
" It is" said Steven. They boys all gave a group hug and everyone went back to the kitchen. Ebony started to help out and the John and his brothers went to living room to chat for awhile.  
" Wow I thought with the way you were so shy, I never thought you would land a girl that hot" Steven said.  
" Thanks, but she was always hot" John said.  
" Yeah but she wouldn't wear jeans like that" Matt said. The boys all laughed.  
" Oh and I thought your were to focused on your career to be going out with people, and frankly I think you should have stuck to you own words" Dan said. Matt, Steven, and Boug looked at Dan as if he had grown three heads. John just looked down at the floor.  
" why?" asked John " well look what your doing... Fighting the same person over and over and then both of you saving each others asses. It kind of makes you two look like you can't handle doing your job" Dan finished.  
" Dinner is ready" Ebony said with a warm smile.

Everyone was quite at the table as they ate their Thanksgiving dinner. The only ones talking were Mr.  
Cena and Ebony. Every time Ebony looked at John he would just look at his food and eat it mechanically.  
" Ok boys you better get going to your mom's house you know she doesn't like you being late" Mr. Cena said. The boys all got up and grabbed their coats and began to walk out the door. " John are you forgetting something or maybe someone?" Mr. Cena said " Oh sorry Ebony, Coming?" John asked.  
" No you go I'll stay." Ebony said feeling heartbroken. John came back and gave her a kiss and he left.  
" Don't worry he probably has a lot on his mind with work and all" Mr. Cena said and began to clean up.  
" I'm going to the laundry mat , I'll be back in awhile" Ebony said.  
" Don't be silly you can wash your things here" Mr. Cena said from the kitchen.

Ebony had finished washing her clothes and sat on the living room in one of the single seats just staring at the blank t.v. screen. She didn't get it, John had been acting weird ever since the night of the contract signing. Soon she had fallen asleep crying in the living room. Mr. Cena had gone to bed too after everything was cleaned up. Soon car headlights flashed through the living room windows. The boys all walked up the stairs and went to their rooms. John and Dan went to their room.  
" Ebony isn't here" John said noticing she wasn't in the room she was told she would be sleeping in. Dan just shrugged his shoulders and went to bed. John went back downstairs and looked in the dinning room, the kitchen and finally the living room. He found Ebony sleeping in a chair. He noticed the smudged marks on her face from crying and decided not to wake her. He grabbed a throw blanket from the couch and placed it on her. He went over to the couch and fell asleep right when his head touched the cushion.

_A/N: please read and review, thanks!_


	17. Survivor Series

_A/N: Yay! two chapters in one day, thats the first. Well I really wanted to get this chapter up, It's a bit shorter but I think you'll like it. Please read and review._

John and Ebony stepped out onto the stage to be met with the roaring Survivor Series Crowd. The three other teams were in the ring. The teams were Torrie Wilson and Kurt Angle, Trish Stratus and Chris Masters, and Candice Michelle and Carlito. The bell rang and the match started. John and Ebony weren't in yet so they watched Torrie's and Candice's team. After Candice's team was eliminated it was Ebony and John's turn. John went for the STFU on Angle and he tapped out. He tapped in Ebony and crawled out of the way. Ebony clothesline Chris and he flew backwards. Ebony decided to go up on the turnbuckle.  
She got to the top and was about to 450 splash Chris when she was pushed off the Trish. Ebony landed face forward. She felt like her whole body had hit a rock. She got up on all fours and noticed blood. She touched her face and her nose was bleeding. When she got back up to her feet she was met with Chris Master's submission move the masterlock. She struggled and began to fade when Chris let her go. He strattled her and gave her a rough kiss. She tried to shove him off. The referee didn't see what was going on because John was trying to get into the ring and help. So the referee was busy forcing John out.  
" You need a real man Ebony because yours likes to kiss other women" Chris whispered in her ear as the ref. was pulling him off. He tapped in Trish. Ebony decided to play opossum. As Trish leaned to grab Ebony's Legs, Ebony wrapped them around Trish's neck and gave her a hurracanranna.  
" John cover him!" Ebony yelled pointing to Chris.  
Ebony crossed Trish's legs and grabbed her neck and rolled her onto her knees so the was face up. She then applied a stretch. Trish was loosing oxygen and she tapped out. Ebony let her go and laid in the ring.  
John dashed into the ring with the new belts.  
" We did it, We're Mixed Tag Team Champions of the World!" John said as he embraced Ebony. All she could do was stare emotionless. " Wait! Cut the music now!" Eric Bischoff yelled. " You hold on a dang minute! If you two want those belts one of you has to give up your other title! That means John if you hand over yours you could win it back but Ebony If you hand over your ' Diva Championship' it will be put in the vault and you can never win it back!" he yelled. Clearly he wanted the other teams to win. John went to give Eric his title when Ebony pushed his title back towards him. She grabbed hers and place it in his hand and walked away with only her tag title. Torrie and Candice met Ebony on the stage. The three exchanged words and Ebony knocked there heads together. The two got up and pushed Ebony off the stage into all the electrical equipment below. John ran from the ring trough the crowd to her. He got there and sparks and hisses were everywhere.  
" Ebony?" John asked. She didn't answer back...


	18. Confused

_A/N: Sorry for not putting this up sooner... Please read & review._

" Merry Christmas Ebony" Cali said to Ebony. Cali stood in the door Blonde hair shining with snowflakes, blues eyes filled with light , and a warm smile. Ebony hopped back on her crutches to let Cali through with her bag of gifts. Ebony tried to smile but she just wasn't in the Christmas spirit.  
" So where is the Christmas tree?" Cali asked " Didn't go and get one this year. So where is your future husband?" Ebony said.  
" He's on his way, Brent missed you a lot you know" Cali told her placing the gifts by the fireplace.  
"Its kinda shocking how the both of you are getting married let alone having a kid" Ebony said. " Yeah well what about you and John?" Cali asked sitting on a seat by the fire.  
" I don't know, he calls to say hi but he always has to go or work. Everything just went down the toilet"  
Ebony replied and there was a knock at the door.  
" Hi, Mrs. O'Neill" Ebony said to her biological mother.  
" Hello how are you?" She said giving Ebony a hug. Then came Ebony's best friends Matt, Brent, Josh Matthews, and even Joy Giovani. Stacy Keibler, Amy Dumas, and Randy Orton couldn't make it because they were going to spend Christmas with their Families. Ebony had been so happy when everyone arrived because she had been stuck in her house since landing in the electrical equipment. Everything went well and everyone had a good time. As soon as everyone opened their presents it was getting late . To Ebony it felt they came just as fast as everyone left. The only person who stayed was Cali, Matt, and Brent. Ebony was very depressed John hadn't came. All she really wanted was a call or a card, she received neither. So she sat all mopy not knowing what was planned for her next.  
" Lets go for a drive" Cali said.  
" Ok" Ebony said.

Matt stopped the car and Ebony looked out the window.  
" What are we doing here?" Ebony asked looking around the Car at her friends.  
" We are looking at your dream house" Cali answered back. " One thing" Ebony started " What?" Cali asked " Its sold" Ebony finished.  
" So we will see if they will let us look around" Matt said to Ebony. She tried to resist but all three dragged her out of the car and up the pebbled walk way to a big wood shingled mini mansion. It was always Ebony's favorite house. They knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door. Ebony was shocked to see who came to the door.  
" John?" Ebony said shocked. " What are you doing in this house"  
"Merry Christmas Ebony" John said. " and well its our house now, If you want it to be.." John finished. Ebony stood there tears welling up in her eyes. Just when she thought John had forgotten her and she was about to call their relationship off , John showed that it wasn't what she thought. She nodded her head in agreement and jumped into John's arms.  
" We'll see you later" Cali said walking back with Matt and Brent to the car.

" Its so amazing. When I moved up here this was the first house that captured my heart. I never pictured I would own it, especially with you... John why have you been acting funny? I mean you just swept me off my feet but I don't know if I can fully forgive you just yet." Ebony said.  
" Ebony... I have had a lot on my mind. Work has been stressful and my brother told me something on thanks giving that really made me scared of where everything was going. I've always wanted a strong career and one day a family. I need to be committed first though. I'm showing you that Ebony. I can't be a bachelor forever" John finished.  
" At survivor series Chris told me something in the ring. He said you liked to kiss other women. Is this true?" Ebony said with her piercing green eyes.  
" No, I would never do that to you" He lied pulling her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head and asked " So you ready to furnish this place?" Ebony looked up at John and flashed him and ear-to-ear grin. " You bet"  
" Oh your gonna need to help with the nursery cause your friend Cali and Brent are moving in too!" He finished. Ebony filled up with excitement. She looked at the room off the entry way where they were standing. " Is that were you were sleeping?" Ebony said looking at the blanket and pillow lying on the floor next to the fireplace.  
" Well Yeah, I got in last night and thats all that I had with me except clothes" John said.  
" You're an idiot you know that, Come you can stay at my place till we move into this one"  
" It's ok I have a flight at midnight so I need to get ready. I better bring you home cause your crippled and I wouldn't want you to walk home" John said.  
" Hey !" Ebony said elbowing John " I am not a cripple" she finished. _' If only I could have been with him longer' _she thought to herself.

_A month later - January 31 _

Ebony was putting the finishing touches to the dinning room table before John came home from the airport. She looked at the clock and it read 3 in the morning. She walked to the room of the living room that she had made her own. It was a room with long slender windows with about a foot of wall in between each window. The room shared a wall and the fireplace with the living room. She built book shelves on each side of the fireplace and added white whicker furniture. She also had her guitar in the corner. She went and sat down in one of the chairs and picked up the warm hot cocoa she had made minutes earlier. She saw Brent's truck pull in and she sat waiting for John to come in.  
" Ebony?" he called. She could hear John thank Brent and the Brent walk up the stairs.  
" I'm in here" she called. John walked in all smiles and came to kiss Ebony. She turned and he kissed her cheek.  
" Whats wrong Ebony"  
" So whats up with the new plot huh?" Ebony asked.  
" What are you talking about"  
" I'm talking about how they have you and Maria kissing and now teaming together" Ebony said " Thats just work Ebony , They needed something to spice things up since your not there. I'm sorry but I just do as I'm suppose to... Come here" he said pulling her up into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and hid her head in his chest.  
" Are you really that mad" he asked.  
" Mo, I'm mof" she said all muffled. John laughed because she was talking into his shirt. " I just want you to tell me next time. I guess I'm just sick of being stuck in the house"  
" Well I like what you've done to the place it looks like it belongs next to the ocean. How ' bout we go upstairs get some sleep and spend the day together before I leave tonight"  
" Leave already? You just got here." She whined. John just picked her up and dragged her up the stairs.  
John knew how much she missed him but she was heading back to work in a week so he wasn't to worried. He also knew everything was going to change on her birthday, February fourteenth...

_A/N: Ok So what's comming up? well I know If you want to know you know what to do!_


	19. The Proposal

" I can't believe it , I can't believe I couldn't go to work last night" Ebony said looking out the glass on the side of the front door. " He said he would be here an hour ago" Ebony finished looking back at Cali.  
She stood there putting on her coat.  
" I'm sorry Ebony, He'll be here soon. Don't worry about us we're going out for the night we'll probably be home around eleven... ok?" Cali told her as Brent opened the front door.  
" See you, and smile it's your birthday" Cali finished and shut the door behind her.  
" It's my birthday, I'll cry if I want too" she said sticking her tongue out at the door. Brent's truck backed out of the driveway and Ebony decided to take a walk along the beach. She threw on her puffy black winter coat over her red turtleneck and a pair of tan Ugg boots over the bottom of her jeans. She took one last look out the front window and still saw nothing so she proceeded out the back door. 

Ebony went down the wooden steps that led from the back yard to the sandy beach. The waves were gently crashing against the sand. A chill wind blew and Ebony put the collar on her coat up. She then put her hands in her pockets and proceeded to stroll down the strip of beach. She could feel the greyish sand squish under her boots. She walked to the shoreline and could see the stars reflection in the water. The crescent moon helped the light house caste light out to sea. Ebony sat down and began to think.  
" I wonder why I can't come back yet, I mean it's not like I plan on being in wrestlemania". She couldn't stand it any more, She was beginning to have no life. Mid thought she heard footsteps and she whipped around...

_Minutes Before_

"Ebony?" John yelled opening the front door. He looked around the lights were on in the entry way. He looked up the stairs and couldn't see any lights in their room. He smelt food so he walked into the dinning room. Ebony had made dinner, complete with candles, roses, and her best cooking. John couldn't believe that she had gone through so much trouble and he was late. He hadn't seen her in a week and he couldn't even find her. " Ebony where are you? If your here come out!" he yelled. His phone began to ring and he went to look at the caller i.d. It read Maria...

Ebony saw noone behind her. She sat down on the sand just staring out into space. She was beginning to think that what Chris had told her months earlier was true, Maybe John just didn't care for her anymore.  
Then the ringing of her cell phone filled the open air.  
" Hello"  
" Hey babe"  
" John, Where the heck are you"  
" I'm gonna be alittle late"  
" Why"  
"My plane was late"  
" Do you want me to pick you up?" Ebony asked "No" He said abruptly. Ebony grew suspicious. " I mean no, It's dark. There Is one thing I want you to do"  
" What?" she answered back.  
" Look back towards the steps" He said. Ebony looked back and all she could see was a figure.

" Is that you?" She said getting up and speed walking towards the figure.  
" Why don't you come see for yourself?" he finished and shut his cell phone. Ebony could she his face now and ran towards him. He started to walk towards her. She jumped into his arms and he toppled over.  
The two began to laugh. John went to talk and Ebony pressed a finger towards his lips.  
"the smile on your face lets me know that you need me, theres a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me,a touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall, you say it best when you say nothing at all" Ebony said and she kissed him. John's cell phone rang again.  
" Don't answer it" Ebony said breaking the kiss only to speak.  
John broke the kiss again, " I have to" John said looking at her. He looked at the caller i.d. and said " He why don't you head back up to the house and get that dinner ready.  
" Why? who is it?" Ebony said grabbing the cellphone and she too looked at the caller i.d.. She looked at John and threw the cell phone back. She stormed up the stairs and out of view.  
" Ebony, wait!".

" Ebony open the door" John said standing outside the guest bedroom.  
" Sorry I don't feel like talking to you right now because every time I say what I feel about you I get slapped right in the face. It's been that way since high school"  
" Ebony it's not what you think-" John was stopped mid-sentence

" Oh and what am I suppose to think when you said you had to answer it"  
" Well I'll just leave this outside the door, Happy birthday" John said

" Yeah whats so HAPPY about it!" Ebony finished she heard the door to their room down the hall slam shut. She opened the door and grabbed the small wrapped box on the floor. She went to the bed and unwrapped the gift. Inside was a smaller black box. When she opened that box inside was a princess cut diamond on a gold band that diamonds placed in the band. Inside the larger box was a note that read... _Tonight we'll fly away so high. Our first full moon sky I'll breathe you in, I won't let you down. I won't hold you back, I won't make a sound. I know what scares you the most. Being alone or just like them. Being alive while feeling so dead. At least you'll have my heart. You know you shine so bright. I've got a single silver bullet I shot right through my heart .To prove I can't survive without you. Can you sleep at night, if I hold you tight I won't let you go, this feels so right. Please don't leave this time. I found this qoute to help me ask you this one simple question... Will You Marry Me? _"he's proposed...again..." she said softly .


	20. Love?

_A/N: Please Read and Review_

Ebony knocked on the bedroom door.

"John can I talk to you?" Ebony said. She twisted the door handle and went in. John was on the bed sleeping. She slowly crept to the jewelry box on her vanity. She opened the jewelry box and pulled out a small box similar to the one John had given her the night before. Ebony looked back at John then back at the box she had just pulled out. She opened it to reveal yet another but smaller diamond ring. And with opening it everything came flooding back...

Ebony crept her head around the wall and was enraged at what she was seeing. She fixed her black 7 seconds shirt and adjusted her black cuffs on her wrists.

" Hello John" and with that she slapped John. " And you! You have some Freakin' nerve" and sent Maria flying backwards.

"Ebony its not what you think" John said attempting to restrain her.

" Oh ok so then what am I thinking? Huh you said u were going to study for history! NOT ANATOMY!" She said pounding her fists into his chest and he held her.

"Ebony calm down!" he said.

"I'll see you later John" Maria said with a wink. Ebony flew forward only to be pulled back by John's arms.

" Get the Hell out of here!" Ebony screamed. When Maria was gone John let her go.

" Ebony she ki-"John started when Ebony put her hand up.

"Stop, we can't keep doing this. John I love you and If you don't love me why did you ask me to marry you?" she said extending her left hand where he could see the ring. " So make your choice" She said her tan face looked up at him. He looked at the familiar black lined green eyes, the glossed pink lips, and the straight dark red hair that cascaded over her shoulders. She searched his eyes for and answer. She knew what his answer was going to be ' I don't know'. She kissed his cheek holding back tears and walked away. He didn't even try to stop her.

She came back to reality and walked to the bed.

"John?" she said tapping his shoulder. He stirred and clasped his eyes.

"Huh, what time is it?"

"It's seven in the morning" Ebony said opening the curtains.

"Jeez" John said clamping his hands over his eyes. " You could have warned me" he said looking at Ebony with a warm smile. She looked back at him with uncertainty. He could see she was hurt. He sat up in bed and placed his feet on the floor. He held out his arms and she slowly walked over. Ebony placed her hands in his.

"Ebony it's not what -"John started.

"what I think" she said. " do you remember this" she said handing him the ring that brought back memories she thought she had forgotten.

" Where did you get this?" John asked.

" Um you gave it to me remember?"

"Yeah but I didn't think you would have kept it"

"I've kept everything you gave me. John I need to know now. Are you and Maria seeing each other?"

" Ebony, no... She thinks what happened in the past is still there. When I had to do that kiss with her it meant nothing. Ebony I wouldn't have bought you two diamond rings If I didn't love you." He looked up at her and she looked back down at him. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her stomach. Just then the phone rang and Ebony went to pick it up.

" Hello?" she spoke.


End file.
